


Я ухожу

by Cereza_N



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of Relationship, M/M, Metaphors, Self-Indulgent, Unhealthy Relationships, self-care, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereza_N/pseuds/Cereza_N
Summary: Вечер в Сиэтле
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Я ухожу

Вечеринка в самом разгаре и я смотрю на тебя, танцующего в окружении незнакомцев, стараясь стереть с себя пот и духоту помещения. Ты так далеко и я не могу ничего сделать, просто стоять в стороне. Уже ничего не будет прежним. Я думаю о нашей жизни с тобой, она проноситься у меня перед глазами как старые кадры киноленты, мерцает в проигрывателе как свет, отразившийся в диско-шаре. И я не смог бы оправиться от твоего блеска, не смог бы бежать за ним вечно. Прошлой ночью ты снова пошел веселиться, но я не выйду победителем в твоей войне между безрассудным весельем и мной. Я не смогу победить, потому что ты не умеешь драться. И ничего не смогу сделать сейчас, кроме как выпить еще пива за барной стойкой, наблюдая за твоим силуэтом в толпе. А кто я такой, чтобы стоять на твоем пути? И если ты хочешь потерять себя в танце и веселья, то я ухожу.

Я не твой отец, не твое лекарство. Ты продолжаешь умолять меня простить и спасти тебя, но на самом деле ты не хочешь спасения, ты хочешь лишь услышать, что все, что ты делаешь правильно и абсолютно нормально и продолжать иметь с собой рядом полезную и удобную жилетку для слез. Ты так предан своим травмам и боли, что мне нет места даже, чтобы протянуть тебе руку помощи. Я ухожу. Моя кожа трескается под неоновыми лампами. Эмоциональная боль превращается в физическую, но все же, я ухожу. А что же будет дальше? Еще одна квартира, в которой ты не будешь даже появляться, просто чтобы не быть слишком привязанным ко мне? Как приятно было бы уйти и из нашей, старой, где мы провели столько времени вместе. Но цвета в ней недостаточно яркие, чтобы задержаться, недостаточно для того, чтобы заинтересовать тебя. Я тоже не достаточно ярким был для тебя? Но если бы ты превратил свое прошлое в пепел, пропустил бы день на работе вместе со мной, возможно можно было бы что-то сделать, тебе бы понравилось. Но ты вновь ускользаешь из дома к ночи, ломая меня изнутри. И я скольжу за тобой в это место. Место, где все ярко и люди, и музыка, и свет. Это тебе было нужно от меня? Быть как все? Быть ярче? Но я больше не хочу этого.

Я не хочу быть твоей игрушкой, твоим якорем. Я отпускаю тебя. Я отпускаю себя от тебя. Еще одно слово между нами и все станет только хуже, поэтому я молчу. Молчу и ухожу из клуба, там, где тихо, мимо неоновых огней, мимо ярких вывесок и уличных фонарей. Где можно было бы протрезветь и отправится домой. Я хотел спасти тебя, но я должен думать и о себе.

Ты – недостижимая звезда, а я хотел, чтобы ты был моим ручным светлячком. Ты хотел, чтобы я был твоим маяков света, но не понял, что сам уничтожил весь фундамент, на котором был возведен этот маяк. Он разрушен. Я молчу. Я ухожу. Ухожу по темный переулкам, где единственным светом на метры вокруг будет лишь тот, что я зажгу в себе, как намек на свое собственное счастливое будущее. Глубоко в душе лишь изредка вспоминая наши с тобой дни вместе, когда на твоей коже оставался призрачный свет моей любви к тебе.

А Сиэтл все так же прекрасен в это время года, стоит лишь дождю смыть с себя грязь предыдущего дня.


End file.
